Noah's Ark
by scottiedog
Summary: While digging in Turkey to find Noah's Ark, Phyllis Ballard finds an Egyptian jar, I wonder who it will be this time?
1. Prologue Finding Noah's Ark

Disclaimer: Characters below do not belong to me but to SciFi Channel, Gekko Productions, etc.

The only one that I own at the moment is Phyllis Clair Ballard, Thomas Billard and Andrea Thompson (no connection to the actress) are mine.

_A/N: Some of the things that are written in this piece is from Noah's Ark Publication (like the sight and such). Stuff from Noah's Ark Publications do not belong to me either but using it as a reference point._

Prologue

**Turkey Present Day**

When I was flown in for this project, I never imagined that I would be able to see the shape of Noah's Ark sticking out of the ground. I glanced back at my team of friends and colleagues, they were excited as I was, all except Thomas Billard. Thomas is my partner in this archaeological dig, but is very skeptical when it comes to finding something God had in mind when he instructed Noah to build the Ark in the first place.

Here we all are standing around getting ready to go on a hike to see the shape that we will be escavating in about 3 days. On this first trek we had escorts of the Turkish military with us just in case something did not go right, even though that I am a retired Lieutenant Colonel in the Marines and that I could handle myself, the Turkish Military still did not want to risk anything happening to our group, so I let them lead us to the site.

It took us three days to get to the site but being the leader of the group I wanted to go at right away but Thomas took over and the Turkish Military soldiers agreed that we would start tomorrow so that they would have the rest. I could not argue with that, being career military for so many years, it made sense.

We started the hike on Monday and arrived on Thursday, so now it is Friday morning. So after breakfast I had the team start escavating around the edges of the ark so it could be well in tact when we asked Turkish government to take some of the pieces back. I did not pay any attention to Thomas when we started because sometimes he could be such a jerk. Then all of a sudden I heard him gasp at what he found and brought it over to me.

"Phil, I think you need to look at this. This is great!" Thomas exclaimed with enough enthusiasm to wake the dead.

I raised my head in what I was doing and looked at the urn and just about had a cow when I saw what it was. My cousin had sent me some Ancient Egyptian writings that he wanted me to look out for and this urn had Ancient Egyptian all over it.

"Thomas be careful with that" I exclaimed. I was cautious when it come to new stuff but Thomas picked up what he thought was great.

"Thomas your as bad as Daniel when it comes to touching things!" I exclaim frustration edging my voice.

"Phil let's open it!" He said

"NO!" Thomas jumped back at my vehement exclamation. Then realized what I did and put my head down then looked back up and said "Sorry, but I want to make a call about this." Thomas new when I said something like this that I always carry a sat phone with me at all times because one, being ex-military you have connections and the other is that I still had a high clearance with a few people until the end of the year.

I turned back to bag that was sitting on the ground next to our dig site and pulled out my sat phone and started to dial the number.

Thomas' POV

"May I speak to Major Davis of the Pentagon please." Phil said in her sat phone.

I keep wondering what was so important to being calling the Pentagon over an urn, my curiosity was getting the better of me but I respected Phil too much to doubt it and she was always right when it came to these things and it just irked me but I knew if I was going to survive on these digs that I had to rely on her judgment to get us to where we wanted to go and back home again.

"Major Davis, this is Phyllis Ballard I need to get a hold of Dr. Daniel Jackson in Colorado Springs,CO. It is very important...Would you please tell him that I found a certain item that would probably kill someone if opened... No Major, I am retired Marine Lieutenant Colonel who is cousin to Dr.Daniel Jackson...Major... Major...Please tell him I found an urn with Ancient Egyptian writing and he will know what that means... Thank you...Good-Bye"

"Well, when I are they getting here?" I asked

"If I am right, in the next 20 hours or less" Phil answered with trepidation.

I knew that she had not seen her cousin since he was discredited for his work but being the cousin that she was, she was always supportive and let him know if he needed anything, and so now she was letting him know that she needed him. I also knew that he worked on something highly classified. So he decided to wait it out.


	2. Daniel being breifed

Disclaimer: Characters below do not belong to me but to SciFi Channel, Gekko Productions, etc.

The only one that I own at the moment is Phyllis Clair Ballard, Thomas Billard and Andrea Thompson (no connection to the actress) are mine.

_A/N: Some of the things that are written in this piece is from Noah's Ark Publication (like the sight and such). Stuff from Noah's Ark Publications do not belong to me either but using it as a reference point._

Chapter One

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs CO**

Jack got off the phone with Major Paul Davis of the Pentagon. He knew that he was going with Daniel on this expedition but he never knew that he had a cousin that was in archeology too. Well better get this over with.

"Walter!" Jack shouted.

"Yes, sir" Walter said

"Page Dr. Jackson to my office would please."

"Yes, sir"

And in just seconds you could hear Walter calling over the P.A. System "Dr. Jackson to O'Neill's office, Dr. Jackson to O'Neill's office." Within about a half hour Daniel showed up at Jack's door.

"You wanted to see me Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Yea, come in and shut the door." Daniel reached around with his hand and shut the door.

"What is this about Jack?" Daniel starting to get a pretty good idea when he was asked to Jack's office.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin?" Daniel looked stunned. He knew Phil would not be calling if was unimportant and now it seemed important.

"I am sorry Jack. I did not think you guys needed to know, but apparently now you need to know."

"Ya think?" Jack said sarcastically

Daniel gave Jack the look that said 'don't be a jackass'..

"Phil, or Phyllis Ballard was in the Marine Corps just before we went to Abydos, and then when we got back I looked her up and she was working for the CIA on Special Ops missions. Right now she is retired from the Marine Corps. She wanted to pursue her passion of finding Noah's Ark and apparently the expression on your face she wants to talk to me?"

Jack sighed, "Yea, I got off the phone with Major Paul Davis at the Pentagon. He said that she found an urn with Ancient Egyptian writing on it..."

Daniel did not let Jack finish, "Jack we have to go to where she is at..."

"Danny-boy I was getting to that when you so rudely interrupted me. Phyllis Ballard is in Turkey and she found it out there. You are going with back-up. Since SG-1 is on down time and I _**need**_ a vacation from this paper work, I am coming with you guys."

There was a knock on Jack's door at that moment "Come in" Jack said.

"Sir, there is a transport waiting for you and SG-1 at Peterson" said Walter

"Would you mind getting Colonel Dixon in here Walter"

"Yes, sir" and Walter left. Daniel turned to Jack " You are going to have Dave in here while you are gone?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but I know that Andrea Thompson would be good in helping with computers with Sam and us gone"

"Okay I will set it up. Meet you and the rest of the team top side in 15."

"Ok, Jack"


	3. Going to Turkey

Disclaimer: Characters below do not belong to me but to SciFi Channel, Gekko Productions, etc.

The only one that I own at the moment is Phyllis Clair Ballard and Thomas Billard are mine.

_A/N: Some of the things that are written in this piece is from Noah's Ark Publication (like the sight and such). Stuff from Noah's Ark Publications do not belong to me either but using it as a reference point._

Chapter Two

SG1 and Jack arrived top side of the moutain with a jeep waiting to take them to Peterson. When they arrived at Peterson, a leiutenant handed Jack the flight plane and where they would be going.

"Thank you Leiutenant Barnes" O'Neill said with a quiet voice.

"Your welcome sir" Barnes answered.

As the leiutenant left, Daniel turned to Jack and asked "Where are we going from here?"

"Well, Danny we are going to Slocum Air Force Base in New York and then will get a commercial flight from JFK and then on to Ankara, Turkey then take a ride to Arrat and then a 3 day hike to the archaeological site." Jack answered with a bit of smugness.

"Jack you didn't have to be smug about it." Danny just shaking his head knowing that Jack and Phil were going to like each other the moment they met.

They all turned back to the heliocopter that would take them to Slocum. When they arrived at Slocum Air Force base, they grabbed their gear then took a car to JFK Airport where they boarded a plane headed for Ankara, Turkey.

As SG1 took their seats in the airplane after putting their overhead luggage away.

Sam was looking at Jack wondering what was going through his mind, just then Jack happened to look at her and then she knew that he was thinking of Kanan of the To'kra and then all the other 'snakes' that they had met over the years. Jack was looking apprehensive but was trying not to let it show.

Daniel on the other hand was wondering 'what now'. They all thought that with Anubis gone that the Goau'ld had been defeated and that would the last of them but then he remembered Ba'al and shuddered. Well, he told himself we will just have to wait and see.

Teal'c was, well Teal'c but was thinkng along the same lines as Daniel and Jack. After being a slave to the Goau'ld all these years and then spending 8 to 9 years with the Tauri and knowing that they were helping freeing his people from the 'false gods'. He also wondered who would turn up next.

The group arrived in Ankara, Turkey. Disembarked there and headed for a transportation that would take them to the archaeological site that Dr. Ballard was at. It was a long ride from there to Arrat.

When they finally arrived they asked for lodging for one night before taking their three day trek to the site.

The next morning Jack, Sam, Daniel were looking for coffee while Teal'c put out his packet of tea. The drank their coffee/tea then after breakfast they gathered up their supplies and started their 3 day trek to Arrat.

Once arriving at Arrat, Daniel started looking for the tents that were set up. Once he had spotted the tents he started looking for Phil and then noticed her grabbing one Turkish Military H&K and started shooting her partner. Daniel looked over at Jack and noticed that he saw it too. Once her partner was down, he started talking really loud just Skara did when Jack shot him. "Phil, Phil!"

"Thomas are you alright?"

"No this darn thing is hurting me, Argh!" And then his eyes turned a light yellow and then he started to raise his hand out and then all of a sudden there was a knife in his hand. The voice was tenny and arrogant, "You will pay for this"

"I don't think so" a shot sounded behind Phil that sounded liked it was ticked off and then a 9 mil went hitting Thomas in the shoulder and then he went on the ground.

Phyllis turned around when the voice sounded and noticed that Daniel and a man she only met once, but who could forget Major Jonathon "Jack" O'Neill. She also noticed that Jack was the who was talking and that Daneil was just putting the 9 mil back in his holster. 'How did Daniel learn how to use that and be so accurate where he was shooting?' she wondered.

Daniel came up to Phil then and asked "I gather that his curiousity got the better of him."

Phyllis nodded her head, "Yea it did."

"It is good to see you. How long has it been?" Daniel gave her a hug.

"10 years. The last time I saw you, you were being put into a limo by the driver and talking to a very old lady."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the old comment and then said, "The lady that you saw me with was Catherine Langford."

Phyllis' eyes turned to Daniel so fast he thought her head was going to come off, with astoishment in her voice "THAT was Catherine!"

"Yea, it was," Daniel answered. Then hearing a voice clear its throat he turned and looked right at Jack, "Jack, Sam, Murray my I present my cousin Dr. Phyllis Ballard."

Sam shook hands with her while Murray bowed slightly in Phil's direction and then Phyllis turned to Jack and said, "The last time I saw you, you were in bad shape. I am glad that you are now well." Then Phyllis turned back to Daniel, "So where have you been?"

"Ah Classified"

"Don't pull that with me my dear cousin, answer my question where have been?"Phil said pointedly.

Jack looked on with a smirk on his face, He was going to like working this woman she did not pull any punches. But then he noticed Thomas and sobered up real quick. "I **hate** to put a damper on the reunion but someone explain to me why he opened that 'thing' in the first place?"


	4. Dealing with another 'snake'

Disclaimer: Characters below do not belong to me but to SciFi Channel, Gekko Productions, etc.

The only one that I own at the moment is Phyllis Clair Ballard and Thomas Billard are mine.

_A/N: Some of the things that are written in this piece is from Noah's Ark Publication (like the sight and such). Stuff from Noah's Ark Publications do not belong to me either but using it as a reference point._

Chapter Three

Looking at Jack, Phil answered "Well, it appears that he let his curiousity get the best of him and opened the jar."

"Why did he do that?" asked Jack sarcastically,

"He has a inquisitive mind that will not stop and on top of that the temptation was to great" Phil answered

"Ok, so what are going to do with him and who is this 'snake' that decided to show up?" Jack asked.

While Jack was talking to Phil, Daniel went over to where the jar was and looked at from a distance and blew out a breath that he knew Jack heard. Daniel looked at Jack, and Daniel knew that Jack was looking at him.

"Well to answer your first question he is Atum. He is described as a creator of the universe. And for your second question we will have to some how get him to our friends that are hidden underground." Daniel said.

Phyllis Ballard looked angry but to Daniel, he knew that it was a righteous anger. He had seen it to many time to know that the look that Phil was giving the 'snake head', as Jack would call him, her righteous indignation.

Phil snorted filled with anger and said "Well as far as I am concerned he is a snake and snakes are part Satan himself so therefore the 'snake' is acting like he is a god which he is not because I know that the God of the universe and who knows the stars by name created the heavens and the earth along time ago as this expedition points out."

Jack was impressed. He noticed in awe as she explained with distane that the snake is not a god and THE God of the universe and the stars created the heavens and earth. Jack turned to Daniel and said "She smarter than she looks."

"Some people can say the same thing about you too Jack" Daniel responded with a smirk on his face.

"Sir, I think you should come and see this!" Sam shouted.

Jack and Daniel ran over to where Sam was and noticed on the ground that Thomas or Atum was doing symbols for destruction and our awaiting doom. Then they looked over from Thomas to Phil and Phil not afraid of him or it.

"Phil why are not afraid of him?" asked Sam.

"Because of what he is, the writing on the ground is a bunch of bunk, and that 'thing' needs to understand that God created this Ark not 'god' the snake." Phil replied.

"Well kids, I think we need to be able get some more information on this snake, don't you?"

"Ah, Jack." Daniel said.

"Yes Daniel?" Jack answered.

"This 'snake' as you put it is in the lineage of Anubis"

" Oh THAT is just PEACHY!" Jack declared. He was ticked because they had just got rid of Anubis and working on trying to rid of Ba'al and now this 'thing' shows up being as idiotic as Anubis. 'Oh the fun never stops' he thought sarcastically.


	5. Coming home with the 'snake'

Disclaimer: Characters below do not belong to me but to SciFi Channel, Gekko Productions, etc.

The only one that I own at the moment is Phyllis Clair Ballard and Thomas Billard are mine.

_A/N: Some of the things that are written in this piece is from Noah's Ark Publication (like the sight and such). Stuff from Noah's Ark Publications do not belong to me either but using it as a reference point._

_A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. My daughter is home from school this past month, and alot of other things have happened since I have updated. Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter! SC_

* * *

Chapter Four

"Jack, we need to take Thomas back to the SGC ..." Daniel said. Then he started thinking, the only way to get him back would be a ship of some sort and remembering that Osiris had a ship, crazy as it sounded, that Atum may have a ship somewhere that they could use to get back to the SGC with.

Jack noticed that Daniel had trailed off. He also noticed that Daniel was in one of his thinking moods, and being around him for the better part 8 years, he knew not to disturb Daniel when he was thinking, and knew he would come up something logical.

"Maybe we could find Atum's ship and that would take us back to the SGC." Daniel muttered. He standing close Jack when he said it and Jack nodded his head in agreement with that, but there were others to consider, and he thought up another way."Daniel, I do not about you but we have to consider all of the civilians who are not cleared for our certain project and besides that it would raise to many questions on what a Gou'ld ship was."

"Yeah, you are right, but I still cannot figure out how to get him home" Daniel said with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe Carter, Phil and Teal'c have come up with something by now" Jack said. Shrugging his shoulders and hoping for the best.

Meanwhile Carter and Phil were having a lively conversation about Noah's Ark.

"This is huge Dr. Balard" Sam said with a credulous voice.

"Yeah it is and please call me Phil everyone else does."

"Ok Phil, how big is this thing?"

"The Ark was about 450 feet long, 75 feet wide,45 feet high. It had three levels and a window at the top. It held every kind of animal, male and female, as well as Noah, his wife, his three sons and their wives. It rained 40 days and 40 nights until it settled here on Mt. Arart."

While the ladies were talking Jack, Daniel and Teal'c walked up to them. "So the animals went in 2 by 2?"

"Essentially yes". Phil said, understanding now why Jack was involved he made complicated things so simple for people to understand. She also noticed that he was itching to go home and not be around Thomas when he woke up from being healed by that 'thing' that was inside of him.

"We are going to have find a way to take Thomas and his guest back to Colorado" Jack said.

"I know of a way but it will be criminal not even humane. The only way I know to is 'hog tie' him with something a bull could not get out of." Phil said.

"I think we have just the thing" Jack said.

Jack and the rest of his team tied up Thomas and took him to where they were going to make camp. Jack wanted a chopper out there to pick them up and he needed to contact George to set that up.

"Daniel, I am going to contact Hammond and see if we can get a chopper out here to pick us up and take us home. I am going let Hammond deal with the Turkish government."

"Ok Jack" Daniel knew the minute that Jack was done talking to Hammond when there was a smile on his face that Hammond was able to work out with the Turkish government that they needed the archaeological advisor that came out to check the Ark and to take care of a security problem that arose and that only Hammond's people were able to handle these turn of events.

Within 12 hours Jack and his team were headed back stateside with their guest in a military with a 9 mil. pointed at Thomas. Jack knew full well the Goau'ld Atum came to the fore that he was going to be very, very ticked off and wanted to be let go.

Jack was right. Two hours before touch down at Peterson Air Force Bace the Goau'ld Atum came to the fore and was very ticked off at Jack for having 9 mil looking at him in the face, as well as a zat gun pointed at his side by Teal'c.

"Let me out of here" The goau'ld Atum said with 'authority'.

"No can do snake head, you are ours now."

"Insoluence. I will get you for this"

"Being hearing that for 8 years, and Oh by the way your wayward cousin Anubis is dead along with about dozen others of your relatives."

"They cannot be they are gods."

Phil snorted next to Jack. Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You want to say something?"

"Yeah he is delusional. The only God that I know of grants mercy and gives out Agape love, you on the other hand are nothing but a snake in a man's body". Phil said with pride in her voice.

" I am god" Atum said pointedly.

"No you are nothing more that a false god, trying to trick us into thinking that you a god when in actuality you are spawn of Satan."

Jack looked over at Phil and said, "Nicely done. I think you have royally ticked him off"

"Good, hopefully he will get the point" Phil said. Then she noticed that he trying to get rid of his straps and almost succeded if he had not been for Teal'c sitting right next to him and zatted him, "Or not" Phil muttered.


End file.
